The Crossing
by Eilonwy4
Summary: This is a crossover fic with characters from His Dark Materials, LOTR, Harry Potter, and The Dark is Rising. It is basically the story of the Ring with extra people. Please R&R. Warning: spoilers for the books
1. The Beginning

A/N: This is a crossover fic. That means characters from different books merged into one story. This particular one has The Dark is Rising, His Dark Materials, Harry Potter, and Lord of the Rings characters in it so if you haven't read any of those books please don't read this as there are some spoilers and things that might not make sense. I don't own any of the books above mentioned. I'm just doing this for fun. Some events have been changed from the books but most of them are intentional, I didn't forget how the books ended or what happens in them. In later chapters as there will be two different Wills in this story I will refer to them as Will P. and Will S. but only if they are together. Will S. is from the Dark is Rising and Will P. is from His Dark Materials. This story takes place a year after Silver on the Tree, The Amber Spyglass and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and at the same time Frodo is setting out on his quest. Please review. Flames will be used to keep me warm in the freezing Georgia winter. Now, on with the show!  
  
  
  
THE BEGINNING A New Rising Begins  
  
Bran Davies of Clwyd Farm walked along the path towards Happy Valley. He was thinking about last summer with Will when a Land Rover pulled up next to him. The window was rolled down and John Rowlands smiled at him.  
  
"Got a surprise for you Bran bach." He motioned at the seat beside him and Bran peered past.  
  
"Will!"  
  
"Hey Bran. How are you?"  
  
"Great. I was just heading to Happy Valley. Wanna come?"  
  
"Yes," said Will. He got out of the Land Rover and together the two of them walked along the road as John Rowlands sped off.  
  
"Why are you here Will?"  
  
"The Dark is rising again."  
  
"What!? How? I mean, didn't we beat them once and for all?"  
  
"We thought so, yes. But not all the Dark rode to the end of the universe and those that remained called the others back to earth. They are not as strong as they once were but the must be stopped before they can gain a hold on the minds of men."  
  
"We must get Eirias back then."  
  
"Yes. We must lift the enchantment we set upon it. That is why you were going to Happy Valley correct?"  
  
"Yes. I suppose it was even if I didn't really know it. Well. Why are we standing around? Let's go get the sword." Will grinned at Bran and the two of them started running towards the valley.  
  
  
  
The Adventure Begins  
  
Will walked through the streets of Oxford back to Mary Malone's house. It had been one year since he and Lyra had parted and he still missed her terribly. His cat dæmon was on a loose leash since people got suspicious otherwise and his eyes were on the ground. He wasn't sure what he thought to find but it certainly wasn't a 7 ½ inch knife. He caught his breath. The Subtle Knife! But it had been broken, hadn't it? On impulse he reached down and picked it up. He told himself he was just going to see if it still worked but his conscience told him otherwise. You just wanna see Lyra, it taunted. He ignored it, stretched out his hand and cut through into Lyra's world.  
  
He was in front of a boarding school and it had just rained. A sign over the door read Dame Hannah's School for Girls. He stepped through the window and closed it behind him. Feeling self-conscious he walked forward and knocked on the door. A youngish woman opened the door and asked, "May I help you?"  
  
"Uh- yeah. Do you know a Lyra Silvertongue?"  
  
"Yes, she is a student here. A special friend of Dame Hannah's."  
  
"Could I see her?" Will asked. He was barely able to contain his joy. He'd get to see Lyra again!  
  
"I suppose that would be alright. Come in. I'll go and find her."  
  
Will walked into the hall and stood looking around awkwardly. A few seconds later the woman returned with Lyra. She saw Will and gasped.  
  
"Will? Is it really you?"  
  
He nodded and she flung herself at him. "Oh Will! I missed you so much!"  
  
"So did I," he said, holding her close. The woman sensed that they needed to be alone and left. Their dæmons were playing on the floor. A mock battle.  
  
"How, how did you get here?"  
  
Will held out the knife. "I found this in my Oxford as I was walking home. I have a feeling that we'll need it soon."  
  
"Me too," said Lyra, "me too."  
  
  
  
Beginning of a Dark Plot  
  
Harry and Ron walked towards their dormitory. Hermione walked beside them chattering happily about her summer in Bulgaria (A/N: Bulgaria rules!) with Krum. Harry had spent the summer with Ron at his home the Burrow. A whole summer of lying around dozing and maybe waking up for a while to play chess or Quidditch. It had been wonderful. At the portrait hole they spoke the password and entered the common room.  
  
As they sat down in the huge chairs by the fire Neville came in holding a package.  
  
"This is for you three," he said looking puzzled, "Some guy told me to give it to you." Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other worriedly. Was it Lord Voldemort?  
  
Harry took it carefully and opened it. "It's just a book!"  
  
Ron and Hermione peered at it carefully. "Looks like a diary," said Hermione reaching for it at the same moment Ron and Harry did. When Harry touched it he felt the familiar jerk behind his navel that meant a Portkey. He tried to let go but found his finger stuck to the book. He wondered where they were being taken.  
  
The Quest of the Ring Begins  
  
"I will take it," said a small voice, barely to be heard above the arguing of the others. "I will take the Ring to Mordor," said the voice, but stronger this time, "Though. I do not know the way."  
  
"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," said the wizard Gandalf.  
  
"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword," said Aragorn.  
  
The Elf Legolas stepped forward, "and my bow."  
  
"And my axe," growled Gimli the Dwarf.  
  
"If this is indeed the will of the Council, Gondor will see it done. You have my strength," said Boromir.  
  
"Hey!" yelled a voice from the bushes, "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"  
  
"Indeed Samwise. It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is called to a secret council and you are not," said Elrond with a faint smile on his lips.  
  
"We're coming too!" called Merry and Pippin running from behind pillars.  
  
"So be it," said Elrond, "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
"Great," said Pippin, "Where are we going?"  
  
A/N: Hope you like! Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll post the next chapter. I have the whole first book written. -Eilonwy ^_^ 


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Here's the second chapter. I don't own any of the books that may be mentioned in this chapter. Legolas rocks. Please review.  
  
  
  
THE MEETING  
  
Meeting the Dark  
  
Will and Bran heaved the rock out of the ground. Dropping it to one side they looked where it had been. A brown sack lay in the hole covered in dirt. Will pulled it up and unwrapped it. The sword Eirias fell out onto the ground. Bran picked it up looking at in wonder. Arthur's son hefted the large sword and gave it a few swings. While he was working with the sword Will pulled out the sword-belt and scabbard.  
  
"Sheath it Bran. We don't want anyone to see it and it's a great day for tourists, especially here."  
  
"You're right. I only wish we knew what to do."  
  
"So do I Bran but I think we'll know soon. Let's head back to the farm."  
  
  
  
At the farm Will and Bran sat at the kitchen table sipping tea. Will's Aunt Jen was bustling around making dinner. "Where have you two boys been all day?" asked Aunt Jen.  
  
"Oh, up at Happy Valley and Carn March Arthur. That kind of place," said Bran.  
  
"Didn't you go up there last summer?"  
  
"Oh yeah, but I really liked the lake and wanted to see it again," lied Will.  
  
"That's nice dears. Why don't you go check on the dogs?" said Aunt Jen, preoccupied.  
  
Will and Bran walked outside to the dog pen and pushed open the gate. At once they were assailed by the power of the Dark. The dogs were growling viciously at something in the corner of the pen. Will walked forward and pushed aside some dirt.  
  
"A warestone, look!" Bran walked over and examined the small white pebble.  
  
Will tried to pick it up. He knew it would be hopeless but he tried anyway. When he touched it there was a sudden rush of time and he and Bran found themselves on the edge of a great lake.  
  
"What is this place?" asked Bran.  
  
"I don't know," replied Will.  
  
  
  
A Meeting with the Headmistress  
  
Lyra and Will walked toward the headmistresses' office. "Dame Hannah will understand that I have to leave. She'll know it's important," Lyra was saying.  
  
"But if she asks where we're going or what we need to do what do we say?" That stumped Lyra.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we'll have to tell her that."  
  
They had reached a solid oak door and Lyra raised her hand to knock. A light voice called from inside, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Lyra, Dame Hannah; and my friend Will."  
  
"Ah yes. Come in. What did you need to see me about?"  
  
"Well it's kind of difficult to explain. You see, Will has a special knife but we were forced to break it a year ago only, now it's come back and we think there is something important that we must do and that the work we started before en't finished."  
  
"I see. Well, actually I don't, but I understand that you need to leave. Very well, you have my permission but I expect you to tell me all about your adventures when you return."  
  
"Yes ma'am," said Lyra, and giving a half curtsey she pulled Will to his feet and they left the office. "Where to now?" asked Will.  
  
"Just open a window. Let's see where we end up."  
  
  
  
Will nodded and cut a window in the air. The world it opened on to was beautiful. There was a large outcropping of rocks on top of a hill. A few stunted trees grew up in various places and there were mountains in the distance. "It's lovely," gasped Lyra and Will agreed. He had never seen any place as nice as this, except perhaps the world of the mulefa (A/N: mulefa rule!). Together they stepped out into the new world.  
  
Meeting the Fellowship  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione felt their feet touch ground and then their vision cleared. They were in a courtyard surrounded by weird looking people.  
  
"Um, Hello. Could you tell us where we are?"  
  
"You are in Rivendell. The Last Homely Home."  
  
"Oh," said Ron, "and where's that?"  
  
"Middle Earth."  
  
"Oh. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Lord Elrond and this is the Fellowship of the Ring. Their names are Frodo Baggins, Gandalf the Grey, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli son of Gloin, Boromir son of Denethor, Samwise Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, and Pippin Took."  
  
"Oh. That's nice. What are their names again?"  
  
Elrond groaned and Gandalf stepped forward. "I think the question is, young man. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley and this is Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter. We're from Hogwarts."  
  
"Where is Hogwarts?"  
  
"I dunno. England somewhere I guess."  
  
"Where is England?"  
  
"Oh!" said Legolas suddenly, "England means 'place of many mountains' in Elvish (A/N: that's total b*lls*ht). It must be somewhere in the north."  
  
"I guess so. But I've never heard of Middle Earth."  
  
"I have. I read about it in a book. It's another world," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh that helps us Hermione," complained Harry, "We don't know how to get back to Hogwarts. Snape'll kill us if we're late to his class."  
  
"We have no idea where we are and you're worried what Snape'll think!? Harry, think of it this way. We're getting out of Snape's class."  
  
"That still doesn't help us to get back," commented Hermione, "we have to go save the world from You-Know-Who"  
  
"Who is that?" asked Pippin.  
  
"An evil Dark Lord in our world," said Harry.  
  
"That's cool!" exclaimed Merry, "We've got one too!"  
  
"Hush up Merry!" said Sam.  
  
"What? It can't do any harm can it? I mean, they aren't from the dark side and if they were, they don't know that Frodo there's got the ring."  
  
"Now they do Merry," said Frodo, exasperated.  
  
"Opps."  
  
"Ring? What ring?"  
  
"If I may intervene," said Elrond in his most graceful voice, "it seems to me that you three are clearly disoriented by the new surroundings and that what you need is some good food and a night's rest. We shall discuss what to do in the morning. And to you nine I would advise the same. You will need your strength. However, our guests might need to travel with you in order to find their way back so you shall not leave until two nights hence. No arguments," he concluded noticing that Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, and Aragorn were about to argue.  
  
Everyone nodded and left to go to their respective rooms except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Um. Where do we go Mr. Lord Elrond sir?"  
  
"Ah yes. Follow me, I will find you accommodations."  
  
  
  
The next day Harry & Co. walked into the courtyard where the Council was held dressed in new elvish style clothes (A/N: they're the latest fashion all over Middle Earth). The Fellowship and Elrond was already there waiting for them. "Take your seats," said Elrond gesturing at three empty seats.  
  
They sat down nervously; unsure of what to do.  
  
  
  
"Well, umm. What now?"  
  
"Neither I nor the Lord Glorfindel knows what needs to be done in order to return you to your home. We have decided it would be best to send you with the Fellowship. They shall be traveling to Lothlorien. The Lady of the Wood will know what to do with you," said Elrond, "That is all. You leave with the Fellowship in the morning." 


	3. The Starting

A/N: The crebain should appear somewhere in this chapter but they don't. I'm warning you in advance so you don't get mad at me. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own them not. They belong to their respective authors whose shoes I am not worthy to shine.  
  
  
  
THE STARTING  
  
Starting Out  
  
The sun had barely woken up when Ron was shaken out of sleep rather roughly.  
  
"Who's there?" he groaned.  
  
"It's me," Harry said, "We have to get up. The Fellowship's about to leave. They sent me to come and get you."  
  
"It's not even dawn yet!"  
  
"Actually it is but only just," said Hermione from the door.  
  
"Mione! I'm- I'm not wearing anything!"  
  
"I've got my eyes closed stupid and anyway it doesn't matter because you've got sheets and stuff covering you."  
  
"Yeah well."  
  
"I'm going now anyway. You two'd better hurry up. I expect we'll be leaving soon; with or without you."  
  
Ron got up and dressed quickly (although he grumbled the whole time) and the two of them went down to the courtyard where the rest of the Fellowship was waiting.  
  
The Start of the Search  
  
"Where do we go now Will?"  
  
"No idea. I'm new here too remember."  
  
"Let's head towards those trees. Maybe someone lives there."  
  
"But will they be of the Light or the Dark?"  
  
"Well, we'll have to find out won't we?" asked Bran before setting off around the edge of the lake. Will sighed and glanced around once more before jogging after Arthur's son.  
  
  
  
The trees stood solitary in the moonlight. "Creepy," whispered Bran.  
  
"Yeah," answered Will, also in a whisper. As they spoke the moon peeked out from behind a cloud and lit up the wall between the two, wraith-like trees. Lines began to become visible on the rock face.  
  
"Bran, look at this," Will walked up and touched the rocks, "what is this stuff?"  
  
"How should I know? I'm new here too remember?" said Bran with a smirk.  
  
Will shoved him playfully and went back to examining the wall. "I don't know the language. It looks kind of like the ancient Viking language but, different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"That's just it. I have no idea how. I think we'd better stay here though. These are doors I think, which means someone must use them sometimes and we just have to wait until they show up."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," said Bran and sat down on one of the rocks near the entrance. "Pull up a rock."  
  
Will grinned and sat down beside his friend and ally. (He can't feel dark presence in the lake because the creature isn't a dark creature, it only protects the place)  
  
  
  
The Start of the Quest  
  
Lyra wandered around the rocks with Pantalaimon beside her. Will followed with Kirjava at a more sedate pace.  
  
"Where are we Will?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never visited this world. It's beautiful though isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. Kinda reminds me of a place in my Oxford where me and Pan and Roger used to play only bigger."  
  
"It looks like that place in America. Gettysburg I think it was. We learned about it at school. There was a battle there in the Civil War (A/N: Gettysburg rocks!)."  
  
"Hmm. Maybe. I dunno about America but it's nice anyway. I wonder if anyone lives here."  
  
"Maybe it's like Cittagazze and all the people have been attacked by Specters."  
  
"No," said Lyra, "If it was Specters we'd know cause we're adults now."  
  
"You're probably right. But it's weird that there aren't any people."  
  
"Yeah," said Lyra but it was clear that she wasn't really paying attention.  
  
  
  
The Fellowship made good time down the Misty Mountains towards the Gap of Rohan. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were finding it hard to keep up with the rest of the Fellowship minus the hobbits. Ron had grown quite attached to Merry and Pippin and Harry enjoyed talking to Frodo and Sam. Hermione was the only one who was feeling left out because she was the only girl in the company.  
  
They stopped to rest on a rock outcropping and Boromir began to teach Merry and Pippin some fighting moves while Frodo and Sam made a fire and began to make some food. Suddenly there was the sound of voices.  
  
In an instant everyone was prepared to fight. Two kids walked out from behind and rock and gasped at the sight of the company.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the girl.  
  
"I think we should ask, who you are," said Gandalf.  
  
"I'm Lyra and this is Will," she said pointing at the boy next to her. Suddenly a huge wild cat stepped up behind them followed by a mink-like thing.  
  
Hermione gasped and Legolas bent his bow. "Don't look behind you," whispered Aragorn, "There's a wild cat and a something behind you."  
  
Lyra laughed. "Those are our dæmons silly. Yours are hidden like Will's was. This is Pantalaimon and Kirjava. Pan is mine and Kirjava is Will's."  
  
"Is it just me or is this quest getting weirder and weirder?" Frodo asked Sam.  
  
"It's not you Mr. Frodo. Unless we've both flipped," answered the fat little hobbit.  
  
The mink leapt into the girl's arms and she rubbed his soft fur against her cheek. Will bent down and rubbed the cat's head and she purred.  
  
"Now you know who we are, so who are you?" asked Will.  
  
"I am Gandalf and these are my companions. Legolas, Frodo, Aragorn, Sam, Boromir, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, and these are visitors from another world, Harry, Ron, and Hermione," said Gandalf as each person nodded in turn.  
  
"From another world?" asked Lyra, "That's strange. We're from another world too. Well actually two different worlds but we've been to many different worlds including the Land of the Dead."  
  
Legolas looked surprised. "You have been to the Halls of Mandos and returned?"  
  
"I dunno if we've been to the Halls of Mandos. Maybe that's what other people call it. It was dull. But we let the dead people out of it and gave the harpies names," said Lyra.  
  
"Lyra," Will said, "We need to find out what we have to do."  
  
"Well last time I didn't know what to do except when I asked the Alethiometer, and we haven't got that now. I'm learning though. I expect I'll be able to use it really well soon."  
  
"What is an Alethiometer?" asked Gandalf, clearly intrigued.  
  
"Oh. It's a symbol reader," said Lyra, "I used to be able to use it but I can't now."  
  
"Oh that's too bad. You can travel with us," offered Merry, "The more the merrier!"  
  
"Thank you. We'll try not to be a bother," said Will. And so the Fellowship and its new additions set out to save the world. 


	4. The Questing

A/N: Hi again. I am posting all the chapters that I have written now because my computer is being taken up and I don't want to lose the story. Please review, it'll make my day happier. Will S. is from The Dark is Rising and Will P. is from His Dark Materials. Just a reminder. I don't own anything. For those who want Bill I'm sorry but I thought it was to confusing without adding a pony. I love Bill very much but it wouldn't fit. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
THE QUESTING  
  
A Quest for Answers  
  
Will and Bran examined the door for the twentieth time in as many minutes. "I can't find any way in or any way of opening it," said Will.  
  
"Try that thing you used at the Door of the Birds," suggested Bran.  
  
Will stretched out his hand with the fingers spread and muttered a word in the Old Speech. No affect. "Well it was worth a try."  
  
"Nothing to do now but wait I suppose," said Bran, and sat down by the tree, "Lord I'm tired. I suppose we should just spend the night here."  
  
Will nodded and lay down between two roots with Bran beside him. They were asleep instantly.  
  
  
  
Will got up and stretched. The roots they had slept between hadn't been very comfortable. He tried to examine the door again but the door wasn't visible in the sunlight. "Weird," he muttered. Glancing down to where Bran slept he thought about waking him but decided against it. He didn't want the Pendragon mad at him early in the morning. He wandered back the way they had come but didn't see anyone anywhere. It was obvious that the door hadn't been used for some time.  
  
Just then Bran moaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Wassup Will? How come you're awake? Is someone coming?"  
  
"Nah. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you if I see anyone."  
  
"Can't sleep. I'm too hungry. Is there anything to eat here?"  
  
"Don't know. I'll look. See if you can make a fire while I'm gone."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Will wandered around the lake looking for edible plants and roots. As far as he could tell it was all rock except for the occasional weed. Nothing was edible. He stuck his hands in his pockets and felt something there. He pulled it out and found a very battered chocolate bar. At least it was something, he thought.  
  
Walking back towards Bran he heard the crackle of flames before he actually saw the fire. Bran had quite a blaze going.  
  
"What the? How'd you get it that big?"  
  
  
  
Bran grinned and held up the sword. "I knew it was good for something other than cutting down weeds. What did you bring to eat?"  
  
"I couldn't find any plants but I found this in my pocket. It should last about, two minutes."  
  
"Can't you, you know. Bring some food from somewhere out of Time?"  
  
Will laughed. "You really overestimate me you know. Not even Merriman could do that."  
  
"Oh well. It was worth a shot," Bran took his half of the candy bar and pretended to toast it, "Here's to a new quest. Cheers!"  
  
"Cheers!"  
  
The Quest of the Ring  
  
The Company marched for several more days and finally made it to Caradhras. After braving the storm sent by Saruman they made their way towards the Mines of Moria. Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli were about ready to kill Ron, Merry, Pippin and Lyra and only by the threatening glares from Will, Sam, Legolas, and Gandalf were they stopped. Harry and Frodo were too caught up in some strange discussion about antimacassars and armchairs and Hermione was too busy worrying because she was the only sane girl in the Fellowship.  
  
After two days of death glares and brief scuffles they made it to the Wall of Moria, only to find it occupied.  
  
  
  
Will heard the footsteps and voices before Bran did and stood up quickly. "Listen do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" asked Bran through a mouthful of chocolate.  
  
"Listen." Then Bran heard the voices.  
  
"Are they good or bad?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm getting mixed signals. Check Eirias."  
  
"Right," said Bran and pulled out the blade but it was clear. "It's not the Dark but maybe they've got a token of it or something."  
  
"You're right. I think it would be a good," but he couldn't say anymore because fourteen people walked around an outcropping of rock and gasped as a whole.  
  
"Who are you?" asked both parties at once.  
  
"I'm Will," said Will S., "and this is Bran."  
  
"Um. We're the Fellowship collectively and singularly we are Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Will P., and Lyra."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh is about right," complained Boromir, "Do you know how many weirdos we've picked up since Rivendell and now you two show up? I can't take it anymore," and with that he sat down on a rock and proceeded to moan loudly about how nice and normal Minas Tirith was.  
  
"Ignore him," said Legolas firmly, "He's been a bother the whole time. Talking about that bloody Minas Tirith of his. The problem now is, how do we get into the mines?"  
  
"I'm working on that," said Gandalf, "The runes say, 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.'" He set his staff against the doors and started muttering in Dwarfish and Elvish.  
  
"It won't work," said Will S., "I've tried every command there is. Nothing works."  
  
"Something must," said Gandalf firmly and kept trying Elvish.  
  
While they waited Merry, Pippin, and Ron got extremely bored. "Hey," said Ron, "Let's see who can throw a rock the farthest into the lake."  
  
"Okay," said Merry and Pippin (you must remember they are extremely dim). So they began. Ron was in the lead followed by Merry and Pippin was last when Aragorn caught Ron's arm just as he was about to throw the winning rock.  
  
"Do not disturb the water," said Aragorn creepily when Ron protested.  
  
Back with Gandalf things were not doing much better. When suddenly, Frodo and Harry stepped forward and said, "It's a riddle. What's the elvish word for 'friend'?"  
  
"Mellon," said Gandalf and the doors opened.  
  
The sixteen members of the Fellowship walked through the door and Gimli boasted about how Legolas and the others would love the Dwarfish food when they noticed the Dwarf skeletons lying everywhere. Gimli moaned and rushed around looking for people he knew and Legolas examined one of the quarrels.  
  
"Goblins," he hissed, drawing his bow. Bran and Will S. moved closer together and Bran drew Eirias (which was flickering with blue fire). Will P. pulled out the knife and everyone else drew their own weapons.  
  
"We leave now," said Boromir, "We should never have come here. Now get out! Get out!"  
  
Everyone moved to leave but suddenly Frodo was grabbed around the ankle by something. "Frodo," screamed Sam, "Strider help him!"  
  
Aragorn turned quickly and saw what was happening. Everyone rushed to help the Ringbearer including the new additions. Will S. leapt on to a rock outside the doors and yelled, "Get back into the mines! Hurry! Bran, remember the afanc?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Try that."  
  
Bran leapt up next to Will S. his tawny eyes burning with a fire that would've made John Rowlands step backwards, if he had seen it (A/N: that line is taken directly from the book although it's with Sam and Ted Sandyman). "Go back," he said, "Go back to the lake where you belong." The monster just roared and shook Frodo again. Will, blazing, stretched out his hand and called a single word in the Old Speech. The monster froze, caught out of time.  
  
"Get Frodo. I can't hold the spell for long."  
  
Aragorn and Boromir splashed through the water towards the creature's now frozen tentacles. Aragorn chopped off the one holding the little hobbit and Boromir caught him. When they reached the shore Will's power broke and the creature came back into time enraged. They all ran into the mines to get away from the rampaging thing and the creature, in it's attempts to get into the mines, broke the door and they were trapped.  
  
  
  
"We now have but one choice," said Gandalf, "We must face the long dark of Moria. Stay on your guard. It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."  
  
  
  
"Like basilisks," Ron whispered to Harry and Harry shivered but it went unnoticed in the dark. 


	5. The Falling

A/N: In the previous chapter they fought the Watcher in the Water and in this chapter they fight the troll. I decided to have each of the characters from the books have a major role in each different battle. With the Watcher it was The Dark is Rising and with the troll it will be Harry Potter. Just a note about why I did that. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
THE FALLING  
  
They walked through the darkness for several hours. The only light came from Gandalf's staff, and Harry & Co.'s wands. Will S. had tried to summon a light but it drained him quickly so he had stopped. Will P. occasionally opened a window to let in more light but they were always small so as to not attract attention. It was very depressing in the dank, smelly caves. On the second day they came to a split in the path.  
  
"I have no memory of this place," said Gandalf. The Fellowship all sat down to wait until Gandalf remembered and both Wills, Lyra, Bran, and Harry & Co. sat down to think.  
  
"So you don't know how you got here?" asked Will P.  
  
"We know. It was a Portkey. Voldemort sent it to try and get rid of us. We have to get back somehow," said Ron.  
  
"We know too," said Bran, "it was a warestone sent by the Dark."  
  
"Wait a minute. Bran, what did you say?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I said 'the Dark'. But what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Your Dark, our Voldemort, and their Sauron is the same thing in essence. So we must have to help defeat Sauron. All of us. That's why we're here."  
  
"What about Will and me?" asked Lyra.  
  
"Um. I'm not sure, but there must be a reason. Maybe that Lady of the Wood Lord Elrond was talking about will know."  
  
Then suddenly Gandalf stood up, "Aha!" he said, "It's that way!"  
  
"He's remembered," said Merry.  
  
"No. But the air doesn't feel so foul down here. Remember that Meriadoc, if in doubt, follow your nose."  
  
After a few hours the passage began to open up. A minute or two later they entered a large hall. "Let me risk a little more light," said Gandalf, blowing on the crystal in his staff. It began to glow a bit brighter and in its light everyone gasped. The hall was huge, easily taller than five stories and columns grew up out of the floor that were as wide as trees and twice as tall. Gimli suddenly gave a shout and ran off towards a small antechamber. The rest of the company ran off after him in a ragged train calling him back.  
  
The room where he had gone was a small guard room that had a raised coffin in the center of it. Gimli was moaning and sobbing beside it. Gandalf walked up beside him. "'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.'" He read, "He is dead then. It is as I feared."  
  
Gandalf then spotted the big book lying on the floor. "It looks like my Alethiometer studies book," whispered Lyra.  
  
Gandalf opened the book to the last pages and read, "We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. We cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge and Second Hall. We cannot get out. The ground shakes. The end comes. Drums, drums in the deep. They are coming. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. They are coming," he closed the book and looked around at everyone. The hobbits and Ron were terrified, Hermione and Harry looked worried, Lyra, Bran, and both Wills looked resigned to face whatever came, Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas were also worried and Gimli was still sobbing into the tomb.  
  
While Gandalf was reading Pippin had edged over to the well up the wall. A skeleton was perched on the edge with an arrow in its chest. Pippin reached up and touched the arrow and the skull fell into the hole. Pippin jumped away and put on his most innocent face. It was lost though by a wince when the rest of the skeleton fell in dragging a bucket in with it.  
  
Everyone let out a sigh of relief when the echoes stopped and Gandalf glared at Pippin, "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity."  
  
"Now, now. Let's not quarrel," said Hermione, "We have to work together if we're going to save the world from Sauron or whoever."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Hermione and their eyes shot daggers. "He, he," she giggled weakly, "Um, just kidding?"  
  
Then there was the sound of drums beating somewhere. Boromir gasped and darted to the door and peered out, narrowly missing two arrows shot at his head. "Orcs!" he cried.  
  
He ran back in and pulled the door shut. He wedged it shut with axes Legolas and Aragorn threw him and as he came back he said, "They have a cave troll."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a look and pulled out their wands. Everyone else prepared for battle and they waited as the first wave of orcs ran towards the door. Enraged the orcs tried to break down the door with their axes. When there was enough of a hole in the door Legolas shot an arrow through and an orc cried out in pain.  
  
The orcs fought fiercely but the Fellowship was fiercer. Most of the orcs were dead when the troll burst into the room, shattering what was left of the door. Ron stared in terror at the huge thing and a feeling of déjà vu rushed over him. Hermione whipped out her wand and cried, "Impedimenta!" The spell had no affect it just made the creature angrier. Harry tried the Stupefy curse but the troll just roared in anger and grabbed Harry by the ankles yanking him up into the air.  
  
"Do something Ron!" he yelled. Legolas shot the troll but that just enraged the creature. The troll dropped Harry on his head and rushed towards Frodo, its spear thing raised high.  
  
Ron's brain started working again when he saw the troll stab Frodo in the chest. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he yelled pointing his wand at the spear. It flew up into the air and then plummeted down hitting the troll in the head and piercing its skull. The troll wavered a few seconds and then fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
There was silence and then Sam rushed forward and shook his master. "Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo wake up!"  
  
Frodo gasped and clutched his chest. "I'm- I'm alright," he gasped. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"You should be dead," said Aragorn, "That spear would've skewered a wild boar."  
  
"I think there's more to Frodo than meets the eye," said Will S. detecting the thing of the High Magic the hobbit was wearing. Frodo opened his shirt a little revealing the shirt of mithril rings that his Uncle Bilbo had given him.  
  
"You are full of surprises Master Baggins," growled Gimli.  
  
Down the corridor the sound of orcs running could be heard. "We must leave, now," said Legolas.  
  
The Fellowship ran out of a side door and through another great hall only they didn't have time to top and wonder at its beauty. As they ran they heard the sound of footsteps and the room began to heat up. Bran looked back and gasped in fear. The far end of the room was hidden in flames and something was stirring in them.  
  
"Ai, ai!" Legolas cried out in fear, "A Balrog! A Balrog is come!"  
  
"Lead them on Aragorn!" cried Gandalf, "The Bridge is near." When Aragorn protested Gandalf shoved him forward saying, "This foe is beyond any of you. Swords are no use against Balrogs!"  
  
The company ran forward and across the Bridge of Khazad-dûm although Lyra needed some persuasion from Will P. The darkness beneath reminded her of the abyss that she had so nearly fallen into. When they reached the other side safely they turned to look for Gandalf. He had stopped in the middle of the Bridge and was facing the Balrog that was coming.  
  
"You cannot pass. I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass," cried Gandalf and as he did so he brought his staff down onto the stone of the bridge.  
  
The Balrog growled and stepped forward and brought his huge sword up. He brought it down onto Gandalf but the wizard had made a shield around himself. On contact both sword and shield broke. The Balrog took another step forward but as it did so the bridge crumbled under its weight and the creature plummeted into the dark. Gandalf turned to join them but the Balrog hadn't given up yet. It swung its whip in a fiery arc and it caught Gandalf by the foot dragging him down.  
  
As the wizard fell he looked at the Fellowship and whispered, "Fly, you fools." Before letting go and falling into the abyss. 


	6. The Mourning

A/N: Leoglas' song is from the LOTR soundtrack. I'm just borrowing it. It will be translated at the bottom of this chapter for those of you who care. Coming up in this chapter is a bit from the books that I particularly like and I put it in here for my amusement. Hope you like! {Stuff} is what people see in the mirror.  
  
  
  
THE MOURNING  
  
It was in a state of shock that the Fellowship stumbled out of Moria into the sunlight outside the gates. The hobbits instantly collapsed into a heap sobbing as Gandalf had been a very good friend and Gimli was roaring about how he was going back in there and was going to fight all the orcs single-handedly. Legolas held him back, hiding his sorrow behind a carefully polished mask. Even though the new additions had only known the wizard for a few days they too felt the loss of a great leader. Harry & Co. were sad to see another wizard fall and Lyra and Will P. were just tired of death. Will S. felt the loss as a blow to the Light from the Dark and Bran thought the same. So it was with subdued hearts that the fifteen members of the company made their way towards Lothlorien.  
  
Once in the trees of Lothlorien Legolas allowed himself to relax and a few tears trickled down his face. Lyra could feel Pantalaimon itching to go comfort the elf but that broke the taboo even if the elf wouldn't know it. As they walked among the huge trees Legolas began to sing a soft song for Gandalf.  
  
A Olórin i yáresse Mentaner i Númeherui Tírien i Rómenóri Maiaron i Oiosaila Manan elye etevanne Nórie i melanelye?  
  
Mithrandir, Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren ú-reniathach i amar galen I reniad lín ne mór, nuithannen In gwidh ristennin, i fae narchannen I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen Caled veleg, ethuiannen  
  
"That was beautiful Legolas," whispered Lyra, "What does it mean?"  
  
"It is a lament for Gandalf."  
  
"What does it say of him?" asked Bran.  
  
  
  
"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still to near." Aragorn looked up sharply when he said this. As he understood elvish he knew what Legolas had sung and he was saddened also but grief could be dangerous for an elf. He didn't wish for any more of their company to fall.  
  
Pantalaimon leapt into a tree and Kirjava followed but they both jumped back down hissing at something in the treetop. An elf leapt lightly from a branch and landed catlike on the soft forest ground.  
  
"Haldir," said Aragorn in elvish, "We need your protection."  
  
"Aragorn; this woods are perilous; we should turn back," said Gimli gruffly.  
  
"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back," said Haldir in the common tongue. He continued, "But the dwarf must be blindfolded."  
  
"I will not walk blindfolded, like a beggar or a prisoner. And I am no spy. I am no more likely to betray you than Legolas, or any other of my companions, strange though they may be."  
  
"I do not doubt you," said Haldir, "But this is our law and I am not the master of it."  
  
"I will go forward free," he said hefting his axe.  
  
"A plague on dwarves and their stiff necks!" said Haldir.  
  
"Come on. Why can't we all just go blindfolded?" asked Will S. (it wouldn't matter to him with his super cool Old One senses).  
  
"I am an elf and a kinsman here!" cried Legolas angrily.  
  
"Now let us cry: A plague on the stiff necks of elves!" giggled Ron. His retort, though earned him a glare from both Legolas and Haldir and he felt many more pairs of eyes glaring down on him too. He gulped nervously.  
  
"What a sight that will be," laughed Bran, "a bit like our trip through The Door of the Birds when we couldn't see anything and had to go by touch."  
  
Grudgingly everyone finally agreed to go on blindfolded and once Haldir was done binding their eyes they set off holding on to a rope Haldir had given them as a guide.  
  
It was dark before they reached Lorien although they couldn't tell that until their blindfolds were removed. The walked up the huge steps carved around the mallorn tree to a lighted talan where the Lady Galadriel waited for them with her husband Celeborn.  
  
"What is this? Nine were set out from Rivendell and yet there are fifteen here but Mithrandir, the Grey Pilgrim is not among you. Where is he?"  
  
"He has fallen into shadow," said Galadriel softly, "But that does not explain the others. Tell me, who are you?"  
  
"I am Harry Potter, Lady. And these are my friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. We are from Hogwarts, in another world. We are wizards."  
  
"I'm Lyra Silvertongue," said Lyra bobbing a small curtsey, "And this is my friend Will Parry; and our dæmons Pantalaimon and Kirjava."  
  
"I am Bran ap Arthur. The Pendragon and my friend is the dewin Will Stanton."  
  
"I can feel that you have some part in this war against the enemy but still I am puzzled. What are you doing in Middle Earth as you most certainly do not belong here?"  
  
"We are not sure ourselves my Lady," said Will S. stepping forward, "If you know we would like to know why we are here ourselves."  
  
"I cannot tell you myself but perhaps my mirror will have answers to all your questions. But not now. For you are weary and need rest. Tonight you shall rest peacefully under the mallorn branches and the stars of the Lady Varda."  
  
  
  
The Fellowship was given rooms in the roots of the largest mallorn trees. At first Will S. and Bran were a little unsure about their rooms but it was very different from the roots of the trees at the Wall of Moria. As soon as their heads hit the soft pillows they were asleep along with the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
  
  
In the middle of the night Frodo awoke with a start. He wasn't sure what had wakened him until he saw the Lady walking barefoot through their camp. He got out of bed and followed her into a small grove. The Lady reached for a crystal pitcher and filled it to the brim before turning to look at Frodo.  
  
"Will you look into my mirror?"  
  
"What will I see?" asked Frodo walking slowly down the steps.  
  
"Not even the wisest knows. For the mirror shows many things. Things that were. Things that are. And some things, that have not yet come to pass," said Galadriel pouring the water as she did so.  
  
Frodo was still worried but he stepped up to the shallow basin and peered into the water. As he watched images formed. {Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir, Merry and Pippin, and Sam. A picture of Harry, Ron, and Hermione in front of a huge castle. Lyra and Will P. in a gray world surrounded by ghosts. Will S. and Bran in a small dark cottage peering out at the skeleton of a horse that was moving on its own.}  
  
Frodo looked up sharply. Why was she showing him this? Galadriel made no move just watched him. He looked back at the mirror and gasped at what he saw. {The Shire and Hobbiton very peaceful and happy but suddenly orcs ran out of the trees and attacked the defenseless hobbits. He saw several more pictures of destruction and then from a fire an eye formed. It was huge. A huge eye, lidless, wreathed in flame and ever watchful. It grew larger and larger until it filed the whole surface of the mirror.} The Ring under Frodo's shirt slipped out and hung directly over the surface. Trying to get back to its master. With a grunt of effort he wrenched the Ring away from the boiling water and stumbled away from the mirror.  
  
"I know what it is you saw," said Galadriel, "For it is also in my mind. It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The quest stands on the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it shall fail, to the ruin of all."  
  
"Will you take the Ring?" asked Frodo.  
  
"You offer it to me freely. I will not deny that my heart has long desired this. Instead of a Dark Lord you would have a Queen! Beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea! Stronger than the foundations of the earth!"  
  
Galadriel had raised herself up and was glowing with a weird light that made Frodo cower back in fear and surprise. After a minute or so she seemed to shrink down to her normal size and she panted as though she had just run from Mordor. "I pass the test," she said softly, "I will diminish and go into the West and remain Galadriel."  
  
Shocked, Frodo ran from the grove and back to the safety of his small bed among his friends. New and old.  
  
  
  
A/N: Here is the translation of Legolas' lament for Gandalf:  
  
Olórin who once was. Sent by the Lords of the West To guard the lands of the East Wisest of all Maiar What drove you to leave That which you loved?  
  
Mithrandir, Mithrandir O Pilgrim Grey No more will you wander the green fields of this earth Your journey has ended in darkness. The bonds cut, the spirit broken The Flame of Anor has left this World A great light, has gone out. 


	7. The Understanding

A/N: Again {stuff} is what people see in the mirror.  
  
  
  
THE UNDERSTANDING  
  
The next morning Galadriel (who was back to her usual self) came and called Harry, Ron, and Hermione to come look in her mirror. She showed them to the grove and bid them look in the water. They peered into it and wondered at what they saw. {Galadriel's face. The Fellowship waving behind them as they left (Harry noticed that they were not in their number). The three of them riding across a plain on white horses with the Lady Galadriel and her Lord Celeborn with them. Ron and Harry poring over books in a treetop talan with the elf Haldir.}  
  
"What do they mean?" asked Ron.  
  
"They mean that you will be needed away from your friends. You will be needed here in Lothlorien. These are dangerous times. Not everything is as it seems. One of you must be the key to seeing things clearly. I'm afraid you must stay here."  
  
"That's alright. I didn't really want to go to Mordor anyway," said Hermione, "Thank you for letting us look in your mirror. Should we send someone else to see you?"  
  
"Yes. Please send Lyra Silvertongue and William Parry."  
  
"Okay. They'll be right here."  
  
While the Lady waited she refilled her mirror and emptied the old onto a rose bush twining around a column in the corner. "You sent for us?" asked a voice from behind her.  
  
"Ah yes. Would you like to look in the mirror?"  
  
"Yes please. Will it be like my Alethiometer?"  
  
"I am not sure," said the Lady, "The mirror shows many things."  
  
Lyra and Will P. stepped forward and stood around the stone basin. Symbols flickered over the surface, thirty-six in all, each carefully painted. "Like the Alethiometer!" gasped Lyra. Then there was more. {Many orcs running in a long train towards a tall tower. Huge trees moving across the plain. The tower they had seen before surrounded by water. A tall man in all white and a smaller, cowering figure standing beside him.}  
  
Will P. looked up, confused. "What is it all?"  
  
"I think it is a premonition of the adventures you are to have. That is all I can tell you. Please tell William Stanton and Bran Davies ap Arthur that I wish to see them now."  
  
Will S. walked into the grove with Bran behind him. "You wanted to see us Lady?" asked Will S. dropping a half bow.  
  
"Yes. Would you like to look into my mirror?"  
  
"Bran?" asked Will S. When the white haired boy nodded Will S. turned to Galadriel, "Alright then. We'll look."  
  
They stood by the basin and watched the water patiently. It grew dark and a face formed, glaring out at them. The person there had chestnut hair and fierce blue eyes. "Rider!" hissed Will S.  
  
"Look again," prompted the Lady.  
  
In the basin more things were coming up. {Merriman's craggy face watched them and words formed in silver around him. 'Good luck Old One.' Arthur's face was next and more words formed, 'Good luck my son.' Many men on horseback were riding across a plain towards them. A fortress in the rain. The sound of battle.} They all ran together one after another until the mirror darkened again. It would not show anymore. Will S. didn't need to ask what it meant. He knew. There was pain in their future. Worse than they had faced before and they needed to be ready for it. The two of them thanked the Lady and walked back to the Fellowship's quarters. There was much to think about.  
  
  
  
The next day the Company gathered to say good bye to Galadriel and Harry and Co. They all carried packs with lembas and many other things inside them including cloaks and cool brooch things. As they were about to leave Galadriel gave each of them a gift. To Aragorn a sheath for his sword and a broach fit for a king. To Boromir a gold belt and to Gimli a lock of her hair. To Merry and Pippin she gave silver belts. To Sam she had a box of earth and a mallorn seed. To Legolas she gave a new bow and new arrows and to Frodo she gave a vial of light. She gave Will P. a sheath for the Subtle Knife and he accepted it graciously even though he knew the knife would cut it to shreds. To Lyra she gave a case for the Alethiometer (lined with black velvet of course). Will S. was given a short sword. "It may come in handy," she whispered in his ear as she gave it to him. Bran's gift was a small golden harp with a shoulder strap so he could carry it around. Both Bran and Will S. looked at the harp in surprise. It looked like the one they had earned from the High Magic that fateful Halloween. Will examined the harp carefully. "Beech wood," he said fingering the small frame.  
  
"And an owl," said Bran softly, touching the front. Everyone watched their exchange closely but no one could make anything of it.  
  
  
  
"Go well," said the Lady as they left, "You carry the fate of us all."  
  
  
  
The current carried them swiftly down the river toward northern Gondor. After a day or two they came to the Argonath and beyond that was the Falls of Rauros and Amon Hen. The company stopped to rest and recover their strength before they left to go to Mordor.  
  
While they waited Aragorn devised a plan to get into Mordor. Drawing a map in the soft soil he pointed out their road. "We will cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."  
  
"Oh yes?" said Gimli, "Just a simple task of navigating our way through Emyn Muil? And after that it gets even better. Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see!"  
  
"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf."  
  
Gimli muttered angrily and turned back to his meal. Merry came back into the camp, a bundle of firewood in his arms, and asked, "Where's Frodo?"  
  
Everyone looked around shocked and then Will S. noticed that Boromir was also gone. "Oh no," he said softly.  
  
  
  
Frodo walked slowly through the woods, thinking. Boromir came up behind him and said, "None of us should wander alone. You least of all. So much depends on you." Frodo said nothing. "You suffer. I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly? They're all scared Frodo, but to let that fear drive us to destroy what little hope we have; can't you see, it is folly?"  
  
"I know what you would say and it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."  
  
"Warning? Against what? I mean you no harm. I ask only for the strength to defend my people." Frodo stumbled back and Boromir lunged at him. "It is only yours by unhappy chance! It could have been mine! It should be mine! Give it to me!"  
  
Frodo ran backwards again and slipped the Ring on his finger as he did so.  
  
"I see your mind! You will take the ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you, and all the Halflings!" Boromir cried. He stumbled in his haste and then the madness passed. "Frodo? Frodo I'm sorry! Frodo come back!"  
  
Frodo couldn't hear Boromir though as he was already far away at the top of the hill. He collapsed against a pillar of stone and pulled the Ring off his finger. He stood suddenly when he heard footsteps. Aragorn appeared around the corner closely followed by Will S. and Bran.  
  
"It has taken Boromir," said Frodo, distraught.  
  
"Where is the Ring?" asked Aragorn in a voice that was not his own.  
  
Frodo stumbled back, "Get away!"  
  
"I swore to protect you Frodo."  
  
"Can you protect me from yourself? Would you destroy it?"  
  
Will S. and Bran watched on, ready to spring to Frodo's defense if the need should arise but their fears weren't grounded. Aragorn reached out and closed Frodo's hand around the Ring. "I would have gone with you to the end," he whispered.  
  
"I know," said Frodo, "Watch after the others. Especially Sam; he will not understand. And Lyra and Will P.; they are so young."  
  
Aragorn nodded and then stood up suddenly. "Go Frodo. Run." When Frodo didn't move he said more forcefully, "Run!" Then Frodo heard the sound of orcs and did as he was told. Aragorn, Will S., and Bran all turned to face the orcs coming at them.  
  
A/N: MWHAHAHAHA! A cliffhanger. I haven't done one yet so I thought it would be fun. And besides, I like annoying people. 


	8. The Breaking

A/N: Last chapter in the first book! Finally. The second part will be written as soon as I memorize the second movie and reread the book so hang in there. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
THE BREAKING  
  
Frodo raced down the mountain side away from the sounds of battle. He heard orcs coming and hid in a small hollow under a tree. A soft voice called, "Frodo! Over here! Hide here Frodo!" It was Merry and Pippin. Frodo shook his head sadly.  
  
"What's he doing?" asked Pippin.  
  
"He's leaving," said Merry.  
  
"No!" cried Pippin springing up from their hiding place in an old log.  
  
"Pippin! Get down!" cried Merry clambering after his cousin. Then there was a roar as the orcs spotted them. "Run Frodo! We'll hold them off!"  
  
Frodo smiled past his tears and dashed off down the mountain. Behind him he heard Merry yelling, "Hey! Over here! Come on, over here!" Then they started running away from the direction Frodo had gone.  
  
"It's working!" gasped Pippin.  
  
"I know it's working! Run!" The two small hobbits ran as fast as they could but it wasn't enough. They were soon cornered by hundreds of orcs. Suddenly there was a flurry of movement on the outside of the ring of orcs. Will P. and Lyra were fighting their way through, trying to help Merry and Pippin. They fought bravely but it wasn't enough and the orcs soon had the four of them cornered again.  
  
With a yell Boromir rushed the orcs, killing several with a single blow. He fought fiercely even though he was terribly outnumbered. Will P. slashed to the right and left with his knife and Merry and Pippin hacked with their swords. Then an orc came over the ridge with a bow in his hands and an arrow nocked on the string.  
  
The orc took aim and fired the bolt at Boromir. It hit the man in the shoulder and he gasped and fell backwards. He stumbled a little shocked but he got over it and swung his sword again. Once more the orc nocked an arrow and let it fly. It hit Boromir in the side this time.  
  
Boromir kept fighting but his strength was fading fast. The orc chieftain fired another arrow at the man and the third quarrel hit him in the chest. The others stopped fighting to try and help him but they were grabbed by the other orcs. Lyra and Will P. gasped as two orcs grabbed their dæmons but kept fighting to get free.  
  
Once all the orcs had left with their hostages the head orc came to stand in front of the near-dead man. He raised his bow and was about to fire when Aragorn flew out of the bushes and attacked the orc.  
  
Aragorn swung his sword in a huge arc but the orc had already brought up its weapon and blocked his blow. The orc took his shield and flung it at Aragorn pinning the man to a tree. Aragorn twisted trying to get out and he barely missed having his head severed when the orc sliced at it. On the ground he rolled and drew a dagger, stabbing it into the orc's leg. The orc roared in pain and pulled out the knife and threw it at Aragorn. He swung his sword and the dagger glanced off and flew into the trees. Aragorn got up and swung at the orc, chopping off its arm. The orc growled and lunged again but Aragorn was ready and plunged his sword into the orc's chest. With his only hand the orc pulled the sword into him in turn pulling Aragorn closer. At the last second Aragorn pulled the sword out and chopped off the orc's head. It went flying and the orc's body collapsed to the ground.  
  
Aragorn ran to Boromir's side and reached for the arrows in the man's side.  
  
"Leave them," gasped Boromir, "it is over. I have failed. I tried to take the Ring from Frodo and I let the orcs take the little ones."  
  
"You fought bravely Boromir."  
  
"Do not let the White City fall Aragorn."  
  
"I promise you I will not let the White City fall. Nor our people fail."  
  
"Our people. Our people. I would have followed you to the end. My brother. My captain. My king," and with those final words Boromir passed away.  
  
Will S., Bran, Legolas, and Gimli walked into the clearing and watched in silence as the brave man of Gondor died. Will S. bowed his head and began to sing a soft lament he had learned at his church in he choir. His high choirboy's voice seemed to fill the clearing with sound. Legolas joined in adding his own words and Aragorn joined in too.  
  
Through Rohan over fen and field where the long grass grows The West Wind comes walking, and about the walls it goes. 'What news from the West, O wandering wind, do you bring me tonight? Have you seen Boromir the Tall by moon or by starlight?' 'I saw him ride over seven streams, over waters wide and grey; I saw him walk in empty lands, until he passed away Into the shadows of the North. I saw him then no more. The North Wind may have heard the horn of the son of Denethor.' 'O Boromir! From the high walls westward I looked afar, But you came not from the empty lands where no men are.'  
  
From the mouths of the Sea the South Wind flies, from the sandhills and the stones; The wailing of the gulls it bears, and at the gate it moans. 'What news from the South, O sighing wind, do you bring to me at eve? Where now is Boromir the Fair? He tarries and I grieve.' 'Ask not of me where he doth dwell - so many bones there lie On the white shores and the dark shores under the stormy sky; So many have passed down Anduin to find the flowing Sea. Ask of the North Wind news of them the North Wind sends to me!' 'O Boromir! Beyond the gate the seaward road runs south, But you came not with the wailing gulls from the grey sea's mouth.'  
  
From the Gate of Kings the North Wind rides, and past the roaring falls; And clear and cold about the tower its loud horn calls. 'What news from the North, O mighty wind, do you bring to me today? What news of Boromir the Bold? For he is long away.' 'Beneath Amon Hen I heard his cry. There many foes he fought. His cloven shield, his broken sword, they do the water brought. His head so proud, his face so fair, his limbs they laid to rest; And Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, bore him upon it breast.' 'O Boromir! The Tower of Guard shall ever northward gaze To Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, until the end of days.'  
  
When they had ended Bran sang a few lines from a Welsh lament.  
  
  
  
At that moment Frodo reached the boats and threw his pack in before pushing it into the water and jumping in himself. He began to row and was several feet out when Sam burst from the woods and flung himself at the shore.  
  
"Mr. Frodo!" he called.  
  
"No Sam," whispered Frodo.  
  
"Mr. Frodo! Wait for me!"  
  
"I'm going to Mordor alone Sam!" cried Frodo, turning to look at his hobbit friend.  
  
"Of course you are! And I'm coming with you!" yelled Sam as he starting into the water.  
  
Frodo watched his friend, his fear mounting. "You can't swim Sam!" he called.  
  
Sam kept walking and then the bottom fell away. He tried to kick but his heavy cloak held him down. "Sam!" yelled Frodo as he began to paddle back towards his friend.  
  
Sam could feel darkness closing in on him when a hand grabbed his. He clutched at it; knowing it was his last chance.  
  
Frodo pulled his friend into the boat and watched as Sam coughed and said, "I made a promise Mr. Frodo. A promise. 'Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to. I don't mean to."  
  
"Oh Sam," said Frodo, touched. He reached out and gave Sam a hug. "Come on. Let's go."  
  
  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Will and Bran sat on the beach. Aragorn had finished binding his wounds and Legolas was itching to be off. "Hurry," he said, "Sam and Frodo have reached the Eastern Shore."  
  
Aragorn said nothing.  
  
"You mean not to follow them then? Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has broken."  
  
"Not if we hold true to each other," said Aragorn smiling at his companions. "We will not abandon Merry, Pippin, Will P., and Lyra to torment and death. Let's hunt some orc."  
  
Gimli roared. Finally this was getting exciting. Aragorn leapt off through the woods after the orcs and the others followed.  
  
  
  
Frodo and Sam stood on the edge of Emyn Muil. "I hope the others find a safer road," said Frodo looking towards Mordor. "I expect we'll never see the others again Sam."  
  
"We may yet Mr. Frodo. We may yet."  
  
Frodo smiled. "I'm glad you're with me Sam."  
  
"So am I Mr. Frodo. So am I." And together the two small hobbits set off to destroy the Ring.  
  
  
  
Galadriel, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood around the Lady's mirror watching in shock as the battle unfolded. They watched Boromir die and Merry, Pippin, Lyra, and Will P. get taken by the orcs. They watched Frodo and Sam leave to go to Mordor and Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Will S., and Bran follow the orcs. When the vision ended Galadriel turned to the three young wizards. "It is as I feared," she said softly, "The Fellowship has broken."  
  
--fin  
  
A/N: Hope you liked my story. Please review. If you do I'll finish the second book sooner. 


End file.
